Mayhem of the Music Meister
Mayhem of the Music Meister is an upcoming Tomas 10 episode. Summary Tomas must face off against Boötes Belinda, a villain and his band who use rock music to terrorize the city. When Professor Paradox is captured, he orders Blauwe to build a high-tech guitar for him. Now they must save Professor Paradox and defeat this evil band. It turns out that the band are manikins led by Rupes Oberon, a man who wrote a national anthem song, that was rejected by Professor Paradox since there already was a national anthem. He uses the guitar to steal Professor Paradox's powers. Plot Mayhem of the Music Meister One day, Fer, Santi, Blauwe, and I were in the RV with Professor Paradox. He had somehow made the TV show some of our recent accomplishments. "I've noticed Fer and Santi are more helpful since your earlier days." he commented. "We've all been trying to do our part." Fer said. "Which reminds me, Fer I have two free tickets for us to go see The Rolling Stones. And for Santi, a brand new, 31st century hockey stick, it should be more helpful than the one you have now." Professor Paradox said. "What about us?" I asked. "Both you and Blauwe are improving. Keep up the good work." he replied. “Uh, yeah, congratulations guys.” I said annoyed. That night, Fer and Professor Paradox went to the Rolling Stones concert. They were watching the opening act before the concert would officially start. “Thanks for the invitation Professor.“ Fer said. “Gladly. You’ve shown much improvement in your duties.” Professor Paradox replied. “Thanks, but did you have to wear the lab coat?” Fer asked. Professor Paradox just gave him a glance. Suddenly, Danger Duck (wearing a Rolling Stones T-shirt, jeans, sunglasses, and a hat) quacked right next to them. “Danger Duck?” they both said. “Hey guys, I was in the neighborhood, parking lot, and I thought I’d quack in.” I said. “Saves money on admission.” “You know Tomas, these seats are made for only one.” Fer said pushing me off. “You’re right.” I said then quacked in between them. “So I’ll take half and half to make one.” I said. Fer gave a sigh. “I’m gonna go get something to drink.” he said then walked off. Then I took his seat. Shortly after, the opening act ended. The lights went out and a spotlight was shown onto the announcer. “How about that everybody?! That was the Equatorial Apes! They were out-a-sight right?!” he said. “And now the moment you’ve all been waiting for, The Rolli…” Suddenly the microphone went off and so did the spotlight. Then, a different voice came on. “Ladies and gentlemen, put your hands together for Boöts Belinda and his rockin new band!” Suddenly a new group began to play, consisting of a base player, drummer, keyboard player, and lead guitarist/lead singer (Boöts Belinda). “Baaaaaaaby! I am the Boöts and this is my crew. On the base, Nicky Notes. On the drums, you’ve got Drummin Dave. And sitting in the keyboard, we’ve got the Keyboard Man!” Boöts said. “And I want you aaaaall to get rockin.” Then they began playing their song. Professor Paradox analyzed what was going on and looked uneasy. “I know that tune, but I can’t quite put my finger on it.” he said. “I’m having a negative sense about this.” he said. Then Boöts came back on. “Tiiiime to shake what hasn’t been shaken in years.” he said. “This one goes out to you Professor.” he said, suddenly catching our attention. Then, he played his guitar and blasted a laser out of the front! He continued strumming the cords and blasted multiple lasers, destroying the stadium. People all began running and screaming, rushing to get out. “It’s tiiiime to bring down the house everybody!” he said. Then, all four of them played their instruments and released powerful lasers, shockwaves, and energy blasts. I quickly quacked onto the stage to stop them. “Time to get rock with Danger Duck!” I said then threw three eggs at Boöts. However, he used his guitar to redirect them and used them to cause more damage to the stadium. “Let’s briiing it down.” Boöts said continuing to blast at the stadium. Next, I threw a tar egg at Boöts, a frosting egg at Nicky, and a maple syrup egg at Dave. After that, I threw explosive eggs and threw them all back. Unfortunately, I forgot the Keyboard Man. He played notes on his keyboard and fired multiple lasers at me. I was struck and thrown into the damaged stands. “Get ready boys, here comes our big finale.” Boöts said. Then, all four of them played all their notes together and sent a large shockwave across the entire stadium. “Gooood night, and thank you everybody!” he said. Suddenly, the stage lifted off the ground and flew away, as the stadium was left to be destroyed. “Looks like the Music Meister’s boogied on out of here.” Fer said. “Why do I get the feeling we’re going to see them again?” I said, sarcastically, getting up. Later, when we got back in the RV and began driving off, we resorted to Professor Paradox. “Who were those guys? Where did they get their powerful instruments of destruction?” I asked him. “I don’t know, but there’s something about that tune they played. I believe I’ve heard elsewhere before.” he replied. All of a sudden, the TV flashed on and showed a picture of Boöts Belinda in front of a whirling screen. “What’s up Baaaaaaby? This is the Boöts, in a digital show. I’d like to thank you personally for making the scene at my little jam session. It’s just like old times, right Professor?” he said. “I’ve never seen you before in my life.” Professor Paradox stated. “Maybe you’re not looking close enough. I must have one of those faces easy to forget.” Boöts said. “But don’t worry, we’ll beat again. See you soon Prof.” he said then hung up and the TV went back to normal. “An old friend of yours?” I asked. “Like I said before, I’ve never seen him before in my life.” Professor Paradox asked. “Maybe we do some snooping and find out where Boöts and his band will play next.” Fer suggested. When we got back to the campsite, we recruited Blauwe and Santi and went searching. Professor Paradox stayed behind to do some research himself. He walked inside Blauwe’s research room and found his originally failed time machine inside. “My time machine? It can’t be, not here.” he said. He walked over and it suddenly gave off a flash of light. All of a suddenly, Professor Paradox became engulfed in a mysterious form of energy. “Oh no. This is not good.” he said. Soon after, he discovered he was trapped in a force field, and felt very weak. “Oh yes Prof., and guess who.” Boöts Belinda walked out of the shadows and into the light. “Miss old Boötsy?” he asked chuckling. “What is happening?” Professor Paradox asked. “What’s happening? How would you like to tell me? How do you like my gift? A force field forged from the Northern and Southern Lights. The only thing that can hold a cat clock like you.” Boöts replied. “Your shine comes from time, your power comes from the hour, but with these lights so bright, you can’t go through time, baby.” Boöts explained. “I’ll leave you stranded in the fabric of time.” Professor Paradox said very weakly. He was on his hands and knees. “Now, don’t make any promises you can’t keep.” he said then chuckled evilly. Meanwhile, Fer, Santi, Blauwe, and I walked out of a music club. “That’s the seventh club and no Boöts.” Fer said. “We’ve got nothing.” Suddenly, Blauwe got an alert from his ship. “It’s a code red! Professor Paradox is in trouble!” he said. We quickly got into the RV and drove back as fast as we could. When we arrived, we found the place was dark. “Turn on the lights!” Fer said. Santi turned on the lights and we found the entire ship damaged. “This is bad, very bad.” Santi said. “Yeah, where’s Professor Paradox?” I said. “What do you think caused this?” Santi asked. “Let’s find out.” Blauwe said. He played the security footage on a monitor. On the screen we saw Professor Paradox walk towards the time machine and get engulfed in the light energy. Unfortunately, it was cut off before we could see the culprit. Suddenly, Boöts Belinda came on the screen again, just like in the RV. “Hey kiddies, Prof is all in the dark about this whole thing, so let me shed some light on this.” he said. Suddenly, the screen shifted to show Professor Paradox trapped inside the force field and weak, very weak. “What do you want Boöts?” I asked. “If you want the Prof to finish the gig, there’s a cosmic guitar I’d like Azuly to strum up for me.” he replied. “Do that and Prof can go free as a bird.” “So where’s the drop off?” Fer asked. “Ask Blues Clues. I’m sure by now he’s got a fix.” Boöts replied. Then he hung up and the screen turned off. “Do you have his signal?” Fer asked. “According to my computer, the transmission came from the old rail yard downtown.” Blauwe replied. “Can you build the guitar he wants?” I asked. “Maybe, but I’m going to need a little help from Grey Matter.” he replied. “Then we better get to work.” I said. We spent the next half hour working on the guitar. After a while, we finally finished an ultra high tech, silver, electric guitar. Next, we got into the RV and drove over to the rail yard. “Is everybody clear on the plan?” Fer asked before we went outside. We all nodded. “Ok, let’s go.” Suddenly, the stage from the stadium came down from the sky and landed. “Baaaaaaaaaby! Hey buddies. If it ain’t a blast from the past!” Boöts said. “You got the package, baby?” he asked. Blauwe showed him the guitar. “Yeah, ‘baby’, we got it.” I said. “Now where’s Professor Paradox?” Santi asked. “No big thang.” Boöts said. “Presenting, the Tickity Tock Professor.” Then, he showed us Professor Paradox inside one of the old train cars. “So, are we gonna dance?” he asked. “Only if I get to lead.” Blauwe replied. Then handed over he guitar to Boöts. Boöts chuckled. “This one’s for you, Prof! Give him the beat boys!” he said. Then, the base player blasted a laser at Blauwe and threw him back. “Tomas, get back that guitar!” Blauwe said. “I remember the plan.” I replied. Then, I activated the watch, scrolled the dial, and transformed. Suddenly, my clothes were overlapped by a new suit and gloves. Next, I bloated and got huge until I weighed about five hundred pounds. After that, my head popped off my neck and hovered over my body. Then, it was covered by a giant eyelid. The eyelid opened and I had transformed into Magnetude. I immediately used my magnetic powers to try to pull back the guitar, away from Boöts. “Uh, uh, uh, baby, no take backs. Beat him silly, Dave.” Boöts said. Then, the drummer played his drums and each time he hit a drum, a laser disc was shot out. He began pelting me with the laser discs. I soon lost my grip on the guitar and lost it. Luckily, that bought enough time for Blauwe to blast them each with a glucose gel. “Nice shot with the glucose gel.” I complemented. “Thanks, nice distraction.” he returned. “Now, Boöts, you’ll be singing another tune where you’re going, to the hockey pokey.” he said. But then we realized, that Boöts, the base player, and the drummer were black figures with notes for their eyes. “What’s this? Manikins?” Santi said. “But how?” Fer asked. We were all surprised by this. “Here’s how.” the Keyboard Man was separated from the others. He had a smaller keyboard with him. Then, he played a few notes and activated two trains. The trains were across the rail yard and heading towards each other. The two were going to crash with Professor Paradox caught in the middle. I quickly got into the action and used my magnetic powers to push the two trains back. I pushed as hard as I could to stop them and they began to slow down. They finally came to a complete stop inches away from the train car with Professor Paradox. Fer, Blauwe, and Santi ran over to help free Professor Paradox. But when Santi reached out to him, his hand passed right through. “It’s a hologram!” he stated. While we were distracted, the Keyboard Man reanimated the rest of the band and freed them from the glucose gel. “Let’s make some funky music boys.” he said. “Baaaaaaaby! I am the Boöts! I’d love to stay and rap, but I’ve got another gig uptown baby. Thanks for the strings, my boy.” he said laughed as their stage rose up and took off. “Thank you and goodnight!” he said as they left. On the stage, the Keyboard Man grabbed the guitar and laughed evilly. “Thank you is right.” he said and continued laughing. Later that night, they went back to were they were keeping Professor Paradox prisoner. His energy and powers were being drained, and since he was too weak, he could not do anything about it. “My energy, its, its,…” he struggled to say. “Going, going, gone! Thanks to my techno-musical genius.” the Keyboard Man said. “Now to drain your power into my new cosmic guitar.” he said, inserting it into the guitar. “But, why?” Professor Paradox asked, weakly. “You never paid any attention to me during your experiments, but maybe you’ll pay attention to me now, Prof.” he replied. “Oh, Rupes Oberon?” Professor Paradox said. “So you do remember.” Rupes said. “You were always so busy working on your experiments of time, always obsessed with achieving the secrets of the space time continuum. All I wanted was to go down in history as a musician. I even brought you a song that I wanted to be our new national anthem, so I could be remembered forever. But you ignored me and my music.” he explained. “But, Rupes, we already have a national anthem, with words.” Professor Paradox pointed out. “But mine was better!” he stated. “Anyways, now I have the power, your power. Now things are gonna be different, people are gonna know who I am, with the help of my galactic rock band!” he said then activated the other band members. “Baaaaaaaby! You have to dig, it’s all about the Keyboard Man big plan to make the universe sit up and notice him. Just like they notice me, Prof.” Boöts said. Meanwhile, back in Blauwe’s ship, Blauwe had called us so he could explain what he learned. “After a performing a sonic scan of each of the band members, I’ve determined that they’re all manikins, except for one.” he said. “You mean they’re all puppets?” Santi asked. “Yeah, but who’s pulling the strings?” I asked. “That would be the Keyboard Man.” Blauwe answered. “Now I understand why he wanted that guitar. Are you guys familiar with the string theory?” he asked. “Of course, its that string that you wrap around your pinky so you don’t forget.” Santi replied. “Not exactly. Think of the universe like a galactic orchestra. The Keyboard Man knows that if he can channel Professor Paradox’s energy into his guitar, he can use that power to control the universe.” Blauwe explained. “So if the piano player was tough to stop before, he’ll be almost impossible to stop now.” Fer said. “So what’s his next move?” Santi asked. “I have no idea. I’m not a moody musician.” Blauwe replied. “A moody musician looking for attention.” I said. “Whatever he’s gonna try, he’s going to want the biggest audience possible.” I stated. We all thought for a moment. “The mid-summer band festival!” Fer said. “The ultimate concert of concerts celebrating the middle of summer! Hundreds, maybe thousands, of people will be there.” he stated. “Now all we need is to figure out how to stop him and get Professor Paradox back.” Blauwe said. The next day, we went to Madison Square Garden, where the festival was going to take place. We arrived extra early, with the other bands who were setting up. “Keep your eyes peeled, the Keyboard Man’s got to be around here somewhere.” Fer said. We were searching along the stands and came by a monitor. The monitor flashed on showing Boöts’ face. “Yoooohooo. Hey fellas, glad you could make it to the gig.” he said then the monitor shut off. Suddenly, their floating stage appeared and landed in the center. “Me and the band would like to welcome you with, a song I like to call, Kiss Your Sorry Butts Byebye.” he said. I quickly activated the watch and transformed into Brainiac. I jumped down the stands and just below the stage. Next, I leaped to attack them, but the drummer blasted his laser discs and threw me back. “Not so fast, baby.” Boöts said. “Ok, Boöts, see if you can keep up with this number.” I said then blasted my lasers at him. However, he absorbed the blast into his guitar and blasted it right back at me. Meanwhile, the Keyboard Man was observing all this. “Its time to take total control. One universe under one rule, my rule.” he said. “Not if I can help it.” Blauwe said rushing over to help. “Blast him Boöts!” the Keyboard Man ordered. Then he played a few notes and made Boöts blast a laser at him. Blauwe dodged, but Boöts kept blasting him. Then, the base player and Boöts started blasting and finally got him. “Sorry, no fans on stage.” I quickly ran over to help Blauwe. “I hope you’ve got another trick up your sleeve.” I said. Blauwe pushed a button on his belt and a satellite shield popped up. “So, what do we have in mind?” I asked. “My psywave cancellation reverberater, it’ll stop the funk.” he said. “Yeah, especially if they try to pronounce it.” I joked. “Just get their attention and get them to blast over here.” Blauwe instructed. I ran towards the stage and got their attention. “Hey, Boöts!” I called out. “I hear you lip sing, and your momma listens to polka music.” I taunted. “Whoooa, fella! No one talks about my momma like that! I’m gonna smack you right across your face, baby.” Boöts said. Then, all four off them blasted their instruments at me. I jumped out of the way, and the blasts went straight towards Blauwe. Blauwe used his satellite machine to block and it reversed their laser blasts and struck them all down, destroying most of the stage. Unfortunately, the Keyboard Man wasn’t affected. He had just finished downloading Professor Paradox’s powers into his cosmic guitar. “Let’s take this act to the stars!” the Keyboard Man said. The stage began to rise again. “Your nefarious plan will not last much longer.” Professor Paradox said. “Silence!” the Keyboard Man ordered. “I wasn’t good enough for you, well now you’re not good enough form.” he said releasing Professor Paradox. Next, he threw him off the stage and he came plummeting down. I quickly ran over, blasted the ground, and shot up like a rocket. I caught Professor Paradox and safely let him down. “Thank you.” Professor Paradox said weakly. “Don’t hurt yourself.” I told him. “Alright Keyboard Man, time to cut this song short.” I said. “I don’t think so.” he said used his cosmic guitar to blast and aging ray into the stadium ceiling. The ceiling crumbled apart and the stage flew through. Next, he blasted another ray into the sky and created a giant wormhole. “Once I boogie my way through this wormhole and find the other singer of equal power, the whole universe will be playing my tune.” he said. Then, he flew through the wormhole and disappeared. “He’s gone.” Fer said. “Good riddance to bad music, I always say.” Santi said. “Santi might have a point, we always get the guitar back.” I said. “I’m afraid he’s taken more than just the guitar he’s taken.” Professor Paradox said. “He’s also taken my powers.” Later that night, while we were driving back in the RV, we were thinking of how things went. “There’s got to be some way we can get the guitar back.” I said. “I’m afraid something much worse than jus the guitar has happened.” Professor Paradox said. “The Keyboard Man said he was going to find someone else, someone as strong as himself. That can only mean one thing.” “Inspector #10. He’s the only guy he would know about to be able to call upon him.” Blauwe said. “The Inspector…is back.” To Be Continued… Characters *Tomas Maggi *Santi Diaz *Fer Maggi *Blauwe Vreemdeling *Professor Paradox Villians *Boötes Belinda *The Keyboard Man *Dave Drummer *Billy Beates Aliens used *Heatblast (video) *XLR8(video) *Common Cold (video) *Danger Duck *Magnetude *Brainiac Category:Episodes Category:Tomas 10 Episodes